Fucking Perfect
by Peace Luver N' Scar JadedQueen
Summary: I'm tired of it all. I'm not Fucking Perfect to you, Maybe, but I'm Perfect to Him. SongFic! Fucking Perfect by P!nk


_**Fucking Perfect By Scar JadedQueen**_

_**Summary: I'm tired of it all. I'm not Fucking Perfect to you, Mabye, but I'm Perfect to Him.**_

_**SongFic**_

_**Fucking Perfecy by P!nk**_

_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

All I did was Talk to a **Snake**_._ Then of course, I'm suddenly the next Dark Lord. The Poor thing was starving! She is all black, with Dark Violet eyes and Silted Black Pupils and Irises. I named her Alexi, she likes the name. She's my only friend left. Everyone else around me is convinced I'm possessed by Lord Voldemort, or the Next Dark Lord.

I had to dig myself out of this Light Filled hole, Alexi by my side. She helped me climb through the dirt, washing it off.

_Mistreated  
Misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss no way it's all good  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around_

Pushed around, punched and kicked, cursed, hexed, and Jinxed. I take no mind to it, spending all my time in the Library now, actually talking to Voldemort through our link, Alexi likes to eat anything that's alive or dead, as long as it's meat. I smile as she chased a Cat, I think it's Hermione's. I don't care.

_I really do think you should get her a Room filled with rats, she would have a blast. _chuckled Voldemort voice, I smile back, Inwardly and Outwardly.

_I Agree Tommy-Boy. _I answered with a hum, I felt his scowl through the link.

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me_

" SHUT UP FREAK! ", screamed Ron, I rolled my eyes.

" Me? A Freak? Please, look at the Bloodtraitor who betrayed his own blood for the 'Great' and 'Bold' Albus Dumbledore! ", I sneered at him, " Even if I'm a Half-Blood, at least I can afford my own things, in stead of being a Poor, Moronic, jealous Bastard. ", I eyed him with distaste.

He went red, " Y-YOU...! ", he yelled angrily, I rolled my eyes and turned away, walking away from him.

Tom's words still having an Echo in my ears, '_Your Perfect To Me_'.

_You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You were wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you instead  
So complicated  
Look happy you'll make it  
Feel with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chase down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same (Oh)_

" Tch. Potter, quit the act. Your still a Filthy Half-Blood! Though, at least, you don't follow the Mudblood and Bloodtraitor anymore. ", Malfoy sneered at me, as I _was _reading my book.

" Look whose talking, can't even handle the Torture sights by the Dark Lord? Or your 'Auntie Bella'. ", I sneered back, he huffed.

" Shut up Potter! Your just another weakling! A Filthy Rotten Half-Blood! ", he shouted as I turned and left him.

_Pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me_

" Harry...", whispered a voice, I looked around the Dark room of Grimmauld Place, everyone else downstairs, having a celabration for Christmas and 's survival.

" T-Tom? ", I whispered, he chuckled and bent down.

" Indeed..", he purred, " It's too easy to poly juice as others, you know..", he chuckled.

_The whole world's scared  
So I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking  
Is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line  
And we try try try  
But we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics  
'Cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans  
They don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves  
And we do it all the time_

" NO! ", I screamed as Sirius fell through the veil, I forgave him. He told me he didn't hate me, I felt tears swell up, I looked at Bellatrix and ran towards her.

_Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Yeah...  
Oh...  
Oh pretty, pretty please...  
Pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Fuckin' perfect_

" _CRUCIO! _", I roared angrily, it hit her in the back, she fell to the floor, screaming and withering in pain.

I sent out simple cutting hexes and blasting hexes at her, mostly at her legs or arms, never hitting any vital spots.

" _Avada Kedevra. _", I sneered, in a flash of green, Bellatrix LeStrange lay in a pool of her own blood, flesh, and blasted off pieces of herself.

Two arms wrapped around my waist, I know it's Tom.

" Ah, love, your imagination sometimes scares even me. ", he chuckled, I grinned, turning around, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss._  
Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me  
Yeah...  
You're perfect, you're perfect..._

" H-Harry? ", I turned, and sneered at my so-called friends, they came here because I asked them, and because I said Death Eaters may be here, any chance for fame.

" I was never perfect enough for you but...", I trailed off.

A deep chuckle, " He's _Fucking Perfect to me. _", Tom purred out in a calm song, I grinned and kissed him deeply once more as we vanished.

_Oh...  
Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me_

I sit in his lap, arms happily around his neck, as he hums, watching as the Light Side, the losers, came In. I grinded into him, he let out a very soft, and low moan.

::.. _Harry.. _..:: he warned out in a hiss, I huffed but complied.

He's Perfect To Me.

I'm Perfect To Him.


End file.
